


Day Fifteen

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Fear of Flying, Demons, F/M, Reader-Insert, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine flying on a plane with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fifteen

"Guys, I found us a case," Sam says.

You look up from the book you're reading to where Sam is sitting on the other side of the library table. "A case? Awesome."

"Dean's not going to think so," the younger Winchester replies.

"Why not?" Dean asks, coming out of the kitchen with two coffee mugs. He sets one in front of you and drinks from the other.

"What, no coffee for me?" Sam says, pouting a little.

"I only have two hands. The case?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "So, get this. Three planes have crashed in the last week. All three took off from the Salt Lake International Airport. Survivors reported seeing a girl getting attacked by a man not long before the planes went down. One of the girls survived. She said the man had black eyes."

"Demons on planes," Dean sighs, flopping into the chair next to yours. "Great. What else is there, Sam? You've got that look."

"They've released pictures of the three girls."

Sam turns his laptop around so you and Dean can see. On the screen are pictures of three girls about your age, lined up side by side.

"Hang on, they look a lot like..." Dean starts.

"Me," you finish.

X X X X X X

"It's a trap. It has to be."

"Dean, you heard what the witness said. It sounds like the Demon only attacked, and subsequently crashed the plane, after finding out the girl  _wasn't_  Y/N.

You sigh, lounging in the backseat of the Impala. You've been listening to the same argument for most of the day.

"Guys, I'm right here," you say.

They ignore you.

"She is not getting on that plane, Sam!"

"How else are we going to find out what the Demon wants?"

"We don't! It's a  _Demon_. They never want anything good."

"Guys!" you shout, sitting up.

They both stop talking and twist to look at you.

"I'm getting on the plane," you say. "And that's final."

Dean's eyes narrow, but he knows better than to argue. "Fine. But I'm going with you."

"Dean-"

"Can it, Sam. I'm going."

"But what about your..." he glances at you "you know, problem?"

"I said shut up!"

Too late. "What problem, Dean?"

Your boyfriend huffs and glares at his brother. "It's nothing, Y/N."

"Dean..." you start.

"Dean's afraid of flying," Sam blurts.

X X X X X X

Dean simultaneously wishes the Impala's seat would swallow him up and that he could kill his brother.

"She didn't need to know that," he growls, eyes shooting daggers at Sam.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's vital information," you point out. "Sam will come with me, Dean. We'll be okay."

He shakes his head. "No. If you're going to insist on getting on a plane with a Demon, I'm going with you. Sam, book the tickets."

X X X X X X

Apparently saying Dean's afraid of flying is an understatement.

He's already shaking and you haven't even gotten past security.

"Dean," you murmur when he comes out of the metal detector- getting rid of all his weapons took a while. "You can sit this one out. I won't think any less of you."

"No," he says, shaking his head. He grabs his bag off the conveyor belt. "I'm not letting you get on that plane alone."

"You're sure?"

"Y/N," Dean say, shooting you a look that screams "Drop it."

You hold up your hands. "Just asking. Come on, let's get to our gate. Maybe the Demon will recognize us before we get on the plane."

"Fingers crossed."

You take Dean's hand and head up the escalators. You lead the way through the airport, following the signs to your gate. You find a couple chairs away from the crowds and drag Dean over to them.

"Deep breaths," you murmur, laying your head on his shoulder. "I'll be right by you the whole time. The weather is great and it's a short flight. We'll be fine."

"I think you're forgetting about the Demon," he grumbles.

"More like choosing to overlook that detail. I've got the exorcism memorized and if my memory fails, I had Sam record it on my phone. He put it on yours, too, while you were sleeping last night."

Dean nods, turning to press his nose into your hair. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

All is calm while you wait to board the plane. You cuddle up against Dean's side, trying to send soothing vibes his way.

When they call for boarding, Dean's breath catches in his throat.

"Hey," you sooth, leading him to the line. "You're okay. I'm here."

Things only get worse as you board the plane. You give Dean the aisle seat. He probably can't see out the window, but you shut it anyways. He grips his armrest on one side, your hand on the other. He's humming what sounds like  _Turn the Page_.

"Metallica?" you ask.

"It calms me down," he mutters.

"I'm not judging. Whatever helps."

Dean nods, turning his head to press his nose into your hair. He draws a deep breath, though it's clear he's trying to be discreet about it, and then sighs. You smile fondly.

X X X X X X

Since the weather is so good, the plane doesn't sit on the runway for long. As soon as the engine starts, Dean stiffens against you. He relaxes a little as the vibrations rumble through him. They probably remind him of the Impala.

When the plane begins moving, Dean tenses again. His grip gets progressively tighter as the plane picks up speed. A small sound escapes him when it leaves the ground, but you pretend not to hear it.

As soon as the plane levels out and the seatbelts sign turns off, Dean relaxes a little.

"Better?" you ask, rubbing your free hand over his arm.

"Not really, no."

You nod. The hostess is bringing the snack cart down the aisle. When she reaches you, you grab waters for both of you. Dean downs his in a few swallows. You know he would prefer something alcoholic, but figure it's a bad idea if there's a Demon on this flight.

As soon as people start getting out of their seats and moving around, you pull out your phone. You open the recording and hover your finger over the play button. No one approaches, though.

Finally, the hostess comes back to collect trash. You lean over Dean to put your trash in the can. Suddenly, the woman grabs your wrist. When you meet her eyes, they flicker black.

"Don't push play," she says. "I have something for you."

She presses a small wrapped item into your hand, releases you, and continues on her way.

You sit back in your seat, swapping confused looks with Dean. You put away your phone and hold up the small wrapped box.

"What do you think it is?" you ask.

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"We probably shouldn't open it until we land. Right?"

"Yeah, probably."


End file.
